Thumper (weapon)
The Thumper (M79 by official designation) is a shoulder-fired single-shot grenade launcher featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The Thumper is a decent alternative to the M203 launcher for people who do not wish to take up their gun's attachment slot with the M203. When hip firing the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 in Call of Duty 4. Even while aiming down the sights there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the shell is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately on the move nearly impossible. Unlike the M203, this weapon is supplied with its own iron sights which can help accuracy at longer ranges but obstruct view in medium range shots. Like usual, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode however they will still inflict blunt force trauma, potentially killing an already wounded enemy. History The M79 got the nickname "Thumper" from the distinct noise it made after firing. It was used in Vietnam as a Grenadier's weapon until it was replaced by the M203, giving grenadiers all of the abilities of a grenade launcher and a rifle combined into one weapon. It remains in service worldwide in various niche uses, such as riot control using less-lethal gas grenades. For close-range use, a shotgun-like round was used loaded with buckshot. A pump-action version of the M79, the China Lake NATIC, was invented for the Navy SEALs as a multi-shot weapon, though wasn't very successful. A modern weapon that uses the M79's design is the M32 MGL, a six-shot double-action revolving grenade launcher used mostly by special forces and some police units for riot control. Advantages of using a Thumper and or a Rifle Grenade Thumper Advantages: *The Thumper is very powerful with a high splash damage *The Thumper is incredibly staright and has limited arch unless firing it high *The Thumper has notched iron sights making it incredibly accurate *The weapon is a secondary and solely a grenade launcher making it so that you can use a riot shield instead of a primary weapon and open up to using unique perks such as danger close *The reload is somewhat faster than the M203 and especially the GP-25 *Can inflict massive blunt trauma *Greater effective range than the M203 Disadvantages: *The drawing time is slower than the rifle grenade launchers *It cannot be fired from the hip which makes for slow operation *It requires a greater arming range than the M203 * It comes with only two grenades (Scavenger is a popular combination with this) *Mobility is drastically decreased *Grenadiers may be targeted as a threat by both snipers and long range riflemen *Won't take out vehicles easily M203 and GP-25 Advantages: *Almost instant drawing time *Fast to reload *Grenades travel extremely fast *Fast to use *Travels straight *Fast operation *Does not take up the secondary weapon slot *Does not decrease mobility *Explodes at a shorter range *Underbarrel grenade launchers are hard to see even with sniper rifles Disadvantages: *A player cannot have the M203 or GP-25 underbarrel grenade launchers unless they have an assualt rifle, a Thumper can be used with any class *The under barrel grenade launchers take up an attachment slot (In MW1) *Small splash damage unless using danger close *Lower effective range compared to Thumper *Player becomes a "noob toober" once he or she uses this *Lower accuracy due to the only available way to aim being crosshairs *Needs scavenger to replenish ammo Trivia * Like the Model 1887, the Thumper was used by Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator 2: Judgement Day. He uses its last grenade to kill the T-1000. *During the Vietnam War era, the M79 was also known as the "Blooper", "Thump-Gun", "Bloop Tube", and "Blooper Gun". Australians often called it the "Wombat Gun". *You can find the Thumper in the mission, The Hornet's Nest in a shop named Sorbetes. It's below the counter, and comes with more ammunition on higher difficulties. *In 3rd Person or Spectating you can see that the Thumper's iron sights are pulled down, even when equipped. *The Thumper can be seen being used by Makarov in the airport in No Russian, and by Ghost in The Hornet's Nest. *The method of use of the Thumper differs from single-player to multiplayer because in multiplayer, if the player is not aiming down the sights the player will automatically do so before shooting, something that does not occur in campaign or Special Ops. *During the vietnam war, squads usually had one M79 and one M60 and would get more if possible. File:M79 6.png|The M79 Thumper Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer